


Drag Queens and Cops

by AnacondaGagaYonceYas



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1950s, Drag Queens, Homophobia, M/M, Police
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-20 23:46:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3669555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnacondaGagaYonceYas/pseuds/AnacondaGagaYonceYas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's New York in the 1950's.<br/>Leo is a drag queen.<br/>Cris is a cop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Surprise

Leah Messi.

That was the drag persona of Lionel Messi. 

Right now, he was performing at a secret gay bar in Midtown Manhattan. 

This was highly illegal.

But that's part of why he loved it so much. He also loved the makeup, dresses, heels, wigs, just all of it.    

But most of all, he loved the exhileration he got from the chance of being jailed for this.

So right now, he was performing at this local secret gay bar called "Oz", and he then heard something he was sure wasn't part of the song: sirens.

He heard sirens from a distance, and as each second passed, they got louder, as if they were coming closer. 

And as they were as loud as the song playing, he realized it: they are.

And they were coming here.

Where "Leah" was dancing.

And then it happened, the sirens stopped. But seconds later, several cops busted in, and started shouting at and arresting people. Luckily, before the cops busted in, the lights were lowered and Leo went to the back of the stage and was practically invisible. So then Leo ran backstage, but little did he know, one cop noticed him and his slender  and small figure.

As soon as Leo got to his dressing room, he took off all his drag clothes, took off all his makeuo, and got back into his normal clothes and listened for any cops outside.

When he heard nothing, he slowly opened the door and got out, seeing absolutely no one.

But then he heard a voice, a thick Portugese accent yell "Freeze!" 

And so Leo froze.

The cop looked him up and down for a second, and then his countenance changed from one of hatred and anger into desire and lust. 

And Leo blushed. 


	2. The Dressing Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Shouldn't you be arresting me?"   
> "To hell with that"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you hate me, I understand.   
> Please don't though.

The cop pushed him into the dressing room.

"Hi I'm Cris. Cristiano Ronaldo. But call me Cris," the cop says.

"Shouldn't you be arresting me" Leo asks Cris.

"To hell with that" answers the tall, hot, and tan man, now stripping.

When he was down to his underwear (plain black boxers), Leo began doing the same. They even had matching underwear!

"Get on your knees..." Cris began.

"Leo. Lionel Messi" 

"Get on your knees Leo" 

Cris whipped out his 10 inch dick, and shoved it in Leo's mouth. Leo began to deep throat him, just off the bat. Rough and fast, nothing slow or passionate in it.

Within about 55 seconds (Leo assumed he doesn't do this much), Cris came, loudly, and in copious amounts, down Leo's throat. 

Leo thought it tasted sweet, as in a little like banana, but also a peach, and a bit grapey, with the tiniest hint of salt. It tasted good, so Leo swallowed all of it.

Leo then took off his underwear as the cop mirrored his actions.

Leo bent over, showing his ass, bare, plump, and firm.      

He wasn't tight, so it didn't hurt that much when in one swift stroke Cris entered him, but it still hurt.

But he was one to always enjoy the pain of the entrance.

So when Cris was at a punishing pace at start, not considering how much pain Leo might be in, he didn't mind because it hurt, but it was too great to just stop.

Though he had to as after only 1 minute, he came just as much the first time, and now inside his ass. Leo now knew he doesn't do this much, if at all.

"When can I see you again?" Cris asked him, hopeful.

"Outside the Empire State Building. Tomorrow at 9? P.M?" Leo asked.

"Thanks. Look forward to it!" Cris said in reply.

"You're welcome?" Leo replied, still in shock as Cris got dressed and left him there. 

 

    


	3. Secret Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Empire State Building

"Hi," A voice coated with a Portugese accent said. 

Leo turned his head around to see Cris sit down on the bench next to Leo in front of the Empire State Building. Leo took the sight in. Not the Empire State Building, but Cris. How could one man be this gorgeous? And want him of all people?

"Hi," Leo replied.

"So, how's your day been?" 

"Well got a gig downtown, and cops didn't bust in so that was nice. I made $272 in tips! I pole danced. Then I danced. Then sang. In the end, I made a combined $2772," Leo answered "yours?"

"Well, I had a donut."

"That's it?" 

"Well you have a MUCH more fun job than me!" 

"Join the dark side Cristina," Leo said "we have cocktails."

Cris looked like he was considering it before he said "no." 

"Rude." 

"Question," Cris said "let's say I wanted to do a one-time drag show, would you help me?" 

"At 10, there's a drag show in Downtown Brooklyn. I have enough time to get you in drag, and take you there," Leo responded.

"I'm in," Cris replied             

"Let's go then."

And with that, they headed towards Leo's apartment near the Chrysler Building, and mentally prepared themselves for a night of fun. And a chance of getting arrested. 


End file.
